


Au coin de la bibliothèque

by almayen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Rose Weasley était furieuse. Il pensait réellement pouvoir lui rentrer dedans, renverser ses livres et s'en sortir avec un sourire gêné ? Elle était fatiguée, stressée, et bien décidée à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un : Scorpius Malefoy, qui n'avait rien demandé à la base. Ou du moins, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit avant de subir le savon de sa vie.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Au coin de la bibliothèque

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte a été écrit en une heure (et 5min) pour la 112e nuit du FOF, sur le thème "livre". Cet OS répond également au prompt 80 du défi fou de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : écrire sur le duo Rose - Scorpius.
> 
> Harry Potter est le fandom que je lis le plus, mais un de ceux sur lequel j'écris le moins. J'espère donc que cet OS sera à peu près convenable.

Rose Granger-Weasley était le genre de personne particulièrement angoissée. Elle s'inquiétait pour un rien : si elle avait bien fermé la porte à clef derrière elle, si elle avait bien rendu ses devoirs à l'heure, si sa cousine Victoire s'était aperçu qu'elle avait rayé trois ans plus tôt sa plume et décidait de lui demander des comptes maintenant.

Mais rien ne l'angoissait plus que l'école. Etant en cinquième année et à un mois de passer ses BUSES, il paraissait plutôt normal pour n'importe quel élève lambda de s'inquiéter de l'épreuve à venir. Rose elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle était devenue totalement infernale. Elle mangeait tranquillement lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait oublié (ou croyait avoir oublié) une date pour le cours d'histoire de la magie, et abandonnait amis et nourriture pour combler son incertitude.

Mais le pire dans tous cela, c'est qu'elle était particulièrement à cran – et impatience. Certains (son frère Hugo en l'occurrence) diraient même complètement tarée et agressive. De ce fait, nombreux étaient ceux qui évitaient de croiser son chemin en période d'examen.

Malheureusement pour Scorpius Malefoy, il ne semblait pas être au courant de cet accord tacite partagé pourtant par le restant de ses petits camarades.

**.**

Rose avait travaillé toute sa journée du dimanche enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Même Madame Pince, habituellement ravie de voir cette étudiante sérieuse et consciencieuse (et qui contrairement à sa mère n'était pas entourée d'une bande d'idiots irrespectueux de ses précieux ouvrages) avait trouvé que la jeune fille abusait de ses limites. La jeune fille ne serait pas sortie de l'enceinte livresque de toute la journée si la bibliothécaire ne l'avait pas menacé de lui en interdire l'accès si elle n'allait pas manger quelque chose. Elle avait même chargé Erik, un fantôme qui trainait dans la section des romans francophones, de surveiller que la petite s'exécute correctement.

La jeune Weasley avait sauté dans la grande Salle comme une furie, avalé un morceau de toast et une compote à l'abricot, avant de retourner fissa étudier. Les heures avaient défilé et la fermeture de la bibliothèque avait été annoncée.

Soupirant, Rose avait regroupé ses ouvrages en une pile instable et commençait à les ranger dans les rayons correspondants lorsque quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom. Elle ne pouvait distinguer de qui il s'agissait à cause des livres qui lui barraient la vue – de même que l'intrus ne pouvait pas voir ses sourcils froncés et ses narines dilatées, sinon il aurait eu le bon sens de fuir à toute vitesse.

Enfin, n'importe qui aurait eu le bon sens de ne pas déranger Rose Granger-Weasley lorsque celle-ci était épuisée d'une accumulation d'une semaine entière de révisions, et surtout pas au moment où elle était chargée d'une bonne vingtaine de kilos dans les bras. Mais Scorpius Malefoy avait un défaut principal : il n'avait pas vraiment de bon sens. Il était plutôt le genre de personne à mettre les pieds dans le plat et à poser des questions embarrassantes sans même se rendre compte de la gêne qu'il provoquait.

Et malheureusement pour lui, son deuxième plus grand défaut n'allait rien faire pour arranger le fiasco dans lequel il avait mis les pieds sans même s'en rendre compte : il était extrêmement maladroit. Ainsi, lorsque son interpellation resta sans réponse, tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Rose n'avait pas dû entendre son appel.

Il voulut donc se rapprocher d'elle mais Scorpius étant Scorpius, il trébucha sur ce qui était pour tout être normalement constitué une surface plane mais qui dans son cas était un terrain miné, et s'écrasa sur Rose. Ou pour être plus juste, il s'écrasa sur la pile de livres que tenait Rose, qui elle-même s'écrasa sur sa propriétaire.

Mais ce genre de considérations pointilleuses étaient bien loin d'importer à Scorpius. Que ce soit Rose ou la pile qu'il ait percuté en premier, le résultat était le même : il s'était attiré les foudres de la jeune Weasley. Celle-ci lui fit un sermon phénoménal, et Scorpius ne savait pas ce qui le terrorisait le plus dans toute cette histoire : que Rose semblait avoir un super-pouvoir qui lui permettait de ne pas reprendre son souffle durant toute sa tirade, ou bien qu'elle chuchote ladite tirade pour ne pas briser la règle de silence qui primait dans la bibliothèque. Quel être humain engueulait quelqu'un en chuchotant ? Surtout que murmurée ainsi, sa tirade enflammée ressemblait à une sorte d'incantation démoniaque.

Comprenant ainsi qu'il ne scellerai son sort que d'avantage s'il prenait ses jambes à son cou comme son instinct de survie lui dictait pourtant de faire, Scorpius écouta sagement Rose lui faire la morale sur les bienfondés du travail, l'encre qu'il aurait pu faire renverser sur ces précieux documents, et _elle-même était de constitution fragile ne pouvait-il pas faire attention_ ? Si elle n'avait pas été particulièrement originale dans ses remontrances, la fin de son discours le laissa pantois :

\- Et puis tu crois peut-être que tu vas me bousculer, faire tomber mes livres et que tu vas m'aider à les ramasser ? Et qu'ensuite on va rire un peu gênés, et là tu me proposera à sortir avec toi ? Réveille toi Malefoy, on est pas dans une comédie romantique mais dans la putain de réalité où on a des examens dans un mois !

Passant outre sa surprise de l'entendre jurer (il n'était pas particulièrement proche de la Serdaigle mais il était à peu près sûr que ce langage familier ne lui était pas usuel), il voulu démentir ses propos – non, il n'avait pas fait exprès de faire tomber ses livres et non, il ne comptait pas lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'expliquer que Rose était déjà sortie en trombe de la bibliothèque, le laissant seul, incrédule, un tas de livres autour de lui.

**.**

Il la trouva assise sur une marche de la Tour d'astronomie, la tête entre les mains. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il vint se poser près d'elle.

\- J'ai trouvé ça en partant de la bibliothèque. C'est à toi ?

Elle leva les yeux (et Scorpius pût voir qu'elle les avaient rouges) vers ce qu'il montrait et acquiesça. Elle ne parla pas mais souleva son épaisse tignasse rousse pour lui permettre de lui accrocher le petit médaillon.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours… murmura-t-elle avant de rajouter tout aussi bas : c'est vraiment cliché tout ça.

Scorpius se contenta de sourire.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ton pétage de câble ?

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, il rajouta :

\- J'ai rangé tes livres et retrouvé ton collier, alors tu me dois bien ça.

\- C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans alors je ne te dois rien du tout.

\- Si tu ne portais pas quinze bouquins en même temps tu verrais qu'il y a des gens autour qui te parlent et tu pourrais les éviter.

\- Si tu n'avais pas trois pieds gauches je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'éviter.

\- Si tu… mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? s'interrompit-il en réalisant le non-sens de leur discussion.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, reconnu Rose en riant.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux mais cette fois-ci elles avaient été provoquées par un fou rire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Scorpius décida de ne pas l'interrompre, car la jeune femme avait l'air d'en avoir terriblement besoin. Celle-ci se calma d'elle-même au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Merci. Et désolée. Pour t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.

\- Techniquement tu m'as plutôt chuchoté dessus. C'était assez flippant d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit devant sa remarque.

\- Désolée pour ça aussi. Je suis un peu trop psychorigide avec le règlement parfois. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que je dois réussir brillamment partout. Si j'échoue dans les études… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

\- Rose… tu ne te mettrais pas un peu trop la pression ?

\- Sûrement, admis-t-elle. Mais tout le monde me perçoit comme la digne relève de ma mère dans le rôle de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans ma réussite à l'école ?

\- Une jeune fille intelligente, perspicace, gentille, et un peu complètement folle sur les bords.

Elle ne répondit rien mais songea à sa réponse. Elle lui demanda, en changeant de sujet – sûrement avait-elle déjà montré ses failles suffisamment pour aujourd'hui :

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu venais me parler à la base ? Sûrement pas pour avoir une sorte de coup de foudre comme j'ai pu le dire tout à l'heure…

\- Non, reconnu Scorpius. C'était pour… euh… Je voulais savoir si…

\- Je pouvais te donner des conseils pour que tu puisses sortir avec mon cousin ? compléta-t-elle en voyant que Scorpius ne semblait pas vouloir dépasser le stade du babillement.

La rougeur sur ses joues lui suffit comme affirmative.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas exclusivement une Miss-je-sais-tout, mais je sais tout. Tu as le béguin pour lui non ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire oui.

\- Bien. Alors laisse moi te dire que lui aussi. On a passé les vacances de Noël à entendre ton nom. Scorpius par ci, Scorpius par là… Mon oncle était à deux doigts d'appeler ton père pour lui supplier de prendre Albus au Manoir.

Scorpius eut l'air sincèrement surpris en entendant cela – mais l'étincelle qui pétillait dans ses yeux démontrait que c'était le bon côté de la surprise. Rose se releva alors, dépoussiéra rapidement sa robe et jeta à la négligée :

\- J'irai lui parler si tu veux. Mais par contre… je veux être témoin du mariage.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Scorpius Malefoy fit preuve de bon sens : il acquiesça aux propos de la jeune femme.

**Author's Note:**

> petit jeu : j'ai glissé une référence à un livre français. Lequel et où ?


End file.
